Lady of Green
by Firelung06
Summary: Sure you have your Spirit Detectives, but who are these four? Spirit Spies! What do they really know? And what about the twins? Are they more then they appear? Rated PG13 for later language
1. In which the spies are rescued

Firelung06: Yay! Our first fan fic!  
  
Icelung06: grin you sound like a kid at Christmas.  
  
FL: big grin it's Christmas?  
  
IL: Ha Ha - you're doing the first chapter so you can do the first disclaimer big evil Grin  
  
FL: glares at her brother I/We do not own YYH or any miscellaneous disclaimers throughout the fic. Thinks WHEN I RULE THE WORLD I WILL OWN EVERYTHING! I/We do own Nova and Noric though ... Enya, Josie, and Ivy too.  
  
IL: sighs and rolls his eyes just start typing.  
  
FL: sticks her tongue out at Icelung don't we need to explain how this works though? O.K. For full info see our author bio. However, in short both my brother and I like to write so we "team write" fan fics. That means I write a chapter from a girls P.O.V. ... (In this case Nova)  
  
IL: then me from a boy's P.O.V. (Noric in this one)  
  
FL: Then me  
  
IL: then me  
  
FL: then me  
  
IL: then me ... you get it ... Now start typing or Ill tell Mom who -  
  
FL: STOP! Don't you dare! I'm typing! I'm typing!  
  
IL: smirk grin  
  
She watched as the four young men walked up to the castle. There were two red heads- one taller than the other, a short one with black hair spiked beyond all belief, and a medium tall one with slicked back black hair.  
  
How could Koenma send in four rookies? She thought doesn't he know how dangerous this place is? Despite the unlikelihood of them actually rescuing her, she felt a tiny bubble of hope grow in her chest.  
  
She watched as they walked into Maze Castle. You're walking into a trap! She tried to yell. Turn around! LOOK OUT! But it was too late; the four of them were pinned under the Gate of Betrayal.  
  
She fought at the bindings of energy that contained her to this empty void. She had to help! They had no idea what they were getting themselves into!  
  
-Enough! - A voice thundered around her. -They will die and there is nothing you can do about it.-  
  
Suzaku you coward! She tried to yell, let me go! But it was swallowed by the vast emptiness surrounding her. She quietly gave up, all her hopes shattering into splinter-like pieces around her. She curled into a ball and drifted into the deep meditative state that was sleep in this place.  
  
She woke to a strange pulling sensation followed by a -pop- . What on earth? She wondered. She drifted over to where the pulling had come from.  
  
Josie, a member of her team of four, had fallen out of her limbo-like prison. Josie was about as tall as the boy with the combed back hair, with clear blue eyes, and long black hair she kept under a bandanna. She had apparently fallen on top of the taller red head.  
  
Wait a minute she thought. If Josie fell out...then Genbu must have been defeated! The small bubble of hope returned to her chest. Maybe those four are our ticket out of here.  
  
So she watched as, one by one, the Saint Beasts fell. Each time one was beaten another member of her team seemed to drop out of thin air.  
  
With Bakkiyu, Ivy was released. The short blonde nearly fell into the lava pit before she came to her senses and levitated to safety.  
  
Next was Seiryu, whom when beaten released Enya. Enya was the shortest member of her team with bright red hair cropped in to a pixie and blue-violet eyes. She unfortunately couldn't levitate and didn't land on anyone when she fell. She stood rubbing her head with one hand and her tailbone with the other.  
  
Finally it was Suzaku's turn. The boy with the slicked back hair was going to fight him. He seemed to be the leader.  
  
As the black haired boy fought Suzaku, she fought the bonds of energy that Suzaku had put around her. She knew it distracted Suzaku and this boy was her only chance at freedom.  
  
It ended in a flash of bright light for her as she was literally thrown into the air. She sensed a plant nearby; it was a rose! She quickly called out to it and formed a thick thorn less bush beneath her. She landed with a soft thud in a mass of bright red roses.  
  
"What the heck!?" she heard a voice yell.  
  
"What is that, Kurama?" a second voice said.  
  
"I didn't do that," came a third voice.  
  
She sat up in her bed of roses and rubbed her head. She had a monster of a headache coming on.  
  
"NOVA!" three female voices yelled. Nova released the rose to its normal form as her team came running up to hug her. "We thought they had killed you!" Ivy said, her brown eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Don't worry, I hurt too much to be dead." Nova said and tried to stand. Standing lasted about ten seconds before she about fell on her butt again.  
  
"Sit." Enya ordered. "We're reasonably safe here and in no hurry. Let me get a good look at you." She looked at Nova with a trained healer's eye. "You look like death warmed over...but nothing I can't fix." She began to dig in her healer's bag.  
  
"What about the others?" Nova asked.  
  
"Oh! Hey you four! Come over here! We're going to do some healing and you could use it!" Josie beckoned them over.  
  
When they had grouped Nova held up the rose. "I think I borrowed this from someone." She said.  
  
"That would be mine," Said the shorter red head. Wait a minute! She thought I know him! His name is...is...oh, what was it? KURAMA! Wait, I thought he would be in jail by now! Nova recognized the short spiky haired demon also, as one of Kurama's old teammates, Hiei. Nova cautiously handed the flower back to him as Josie began the introductions.  
  
"Everyone, this is Nova Hitsunie, our team leader. Nova, this is Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." She pointed them all out I turn, then added, "They're the new sprit detectives."  
  
The one Josie said to be Kuwabara said "wow that was really cool, what you did with the rose. Where did you learn that?"  
  
"I've always had a knack with plants. My brother has a gift with animals." Nova said.  
  
"Hey Kurama, we finally found another tree hugger for you to hang out with." Yuske laughed.  
  
Kurama simply gave a soft smile and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok people, can we cut the chit-chat please?" Enya interrupted. "Thank you. Now everybody sit. Josie and Ivy, you help me. Nova," she tossed a communication mirror, "you call Koenma. You boys sit while we dress your wounds. Yuske...you first. Why? Because you've been hit by lightning, that's why!  
  
While Enya bullied the boys into being healed, Nova opened the tiny compact mirror. A red ogre answered her call.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" he asked  
  
"Yes, I need to talk to Koenma immediately." Nova answered  
  
"I'm sorry, but Koenma is very busy right now. Could I take a message and have him call you back later?"  
  
"Just tell him Nova's on the line, please?"  
  
The ogre sighed with irritation. "Just one moment miss," and he put her on hold  
  
"Humph" Nova made an irritated noise of her own. Stupid ogre. She didn't even like ogres. "A problem?" Ivy asked. She was applying a healing salve to some burns Kuwabara had picked up in the lava pit.  
  
"No, they just put me on hold."  
  
"Well here, drink this." Enya said and held up a small bottle containing a purple liquid. "It'll help you get your strength up."  
  
Nova (having experienced Enya's potions before.) held her nose and downed the whole bottle in one gulp. It burned all the way down. "Holy crap! What was that Enya?" She managed to gasp between hacking coughs.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Enya said trying to look innocent.  
  
"Nova!" Koenma's voice came from her communication mirror. "Thank goodness you're alive! Where have you been? What happened? Where is your team? What about the Saint Beasts? How-"  
  
"Slow down Koenma, don't lose your pacifier." She heard a snicker from Yuske's direction. "Everybody is safe. A bit bruised, but unbroken."  
  
Koenma sighed with relief. "Good, now what about the Saint Beasts?"  
  
"We found out that they had made a temporary alliance with a human mage, who made them the whistle to control the Makai insects. Unfortunately, we didn't know about Suzaku's sight mirror and were discovered before we could report in. The mage sealed us in between worlds with small portions of the Saint Beasts sprit energy. When that was done the Saint Beasts killed the mage and took control with the whistle. We were released when a Saint Beast could no longer feed energy into our bonds. As of now, all four of the saint beasts are dead." Nova quickly explained.  
  
"Good work Nova." Koenma said sighing again. "Go ahead and go home. Your brother had been practically beating down my door demanding I tell him where you are." He shuddered. "I never want that boy mad at me ever again. I'll have someone file your report for you."  
  
Nova grinned at the mention of her twin brother. "Thanks Koenma. I'll be home ASAP.  
  
Koenma nodded. "Hurry up girl before your brother skins me alive." With that he blinked off the screen.  
  
"So has Noric killed Koenma yet?" Josie asked.  
  
"No apparently Koenma hasn't even told Noric where we are." Nova said.  
  
"Uh... I hate to interrupt but, who are you people? I mean, you obviously know Koenma so, are you another team of sprit detectives or what?" Yuske asked. Nova had to suppress a laugh. It appeared Josie had gone a bit overboard dressing his head wounds. He had so much gauze wrapped around his head he looked like he was wearing a turban.  
  
"No." she shook her head. "We're the sprit espionage team for earth."  
  
"Sprit es- pee- o- nage?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Sprit spies." Ivy explained.  
  
"Sprit spies?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Is there an echo in here?" Enya asked sounding irritated. "Yeah. Sprit spies. Where do you think all of your wonderful information on those two came from?" She gestured to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Kurama looked surprised and slightly interested. Hiei just glared.  
  
"You know, if you're not careful your face will get stuck like that." Enya told him.  
  
"Hn" he said and glared harder at her.  
  
Enya shrugged as Nova rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"We should get going." Ivy reminded her.  
  
Nova nodded and stood. She was a little wobbly but she could manage. She walked over to Yuske. "Thank you. To you and your team. You helped even when you had no idea what you were doing. Leaders should be friends right?" She held out her right hand to shake.  
  
"Right" Yuske said, and took it.  
  
"Good." Nova said. "I owe you one Yuske. We'll be seeing each other again soon." She smiled at him and turned leave, her team following, leaving three very confused and one very suspicious sprit detective behind. 


	2. In which a few questions are answered, a

Icelung06: O.K. Chapter two.

Firelung06:HA! Your turn to do the disclaimer!

IL: ::sigh:: I guess... I/We do not own YYH. I/We only own Noric, Nova, Ivy, Josie, and Enya.

FL: ::impressed:: Wow, that was good. No outbursts or anything.

IL: Hold that thought. ::Goes into room:: ::muffled yelling and thuds are heard.:: ::Comes back out.::

FL: O.o Feel better?

IL: Much.

FL: Good. Now- ON WITH THE FIC!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Noric could have strangled Koenma. "What do you mean undercover operatives'?" he asked. "You already have your sprit detectives there."

Noric, Nova, Ivy, Josie, and Enya had been called into Koenma's office for a briefing on their next mission. Noric had been a bit confused as to why _he_ has been called in (he generally worked solo) but it had become all too clear once the toddler-like ruler had begun to explain.

They were to infiltrate the Dark Tournament Council to see what kinds of deals were being made behind Koenma's back.

"That's true," Koenma said around his pacifier. "However there have been quite a few un fair rulings against the team. They've been doing fine so far, but we need some inside information. I need to know if it's jus one person pulling the strings or a group of demons holding the council hostage or something like that."

"So...what exactly are we working with here?" Nova asked. "Do we have a cover yet, or what?"

"Yes." Koenma said. "Ivy will be working in the gamblers box. Watch for anyone who seems over confident or keeps winning. Josie will pose as a waitress at a nearby. Enya, you get the training rooms. Watch for any back lot deals or over interested team owners. Nova, you get to work as a maid in the hotel that all the teams are staying in. Watch for anything. Noric," the toddler paused. "You're going to be with me. I need someone who can get the girls information to me quickly."

Noric gave a frustrated sigh. He hadn't been on good terms with Koenma since before Nova had gotten back. The stupid toddler hadn't even told him where she was. Nova and her team had been missing for over a month before he had finally gotten a call from Koenma telling him they were back. Noric wasn't about to leave Nova's side any time soon.

"Noric," Nova said quietly, "we'll be more affective separate."

Noric grunted. He didn't care about being affective. His twin sister had nearly died last time. He finally shook his head in resignation. "It's not like we have a choice. We've already gotten our orders. I get to baby sit and you get to scrub toilets." He crossed his arms and tried for a half smile.

"Don't worry Noric." Josie said putting her arm around Nova's shoulders. "We'll take good care of your better half." She gave him a teasing smile. Ivy giggled, Enya smiled, and Nova sighed. The tension had been broken, once again, by Josie.

Koenma took advantage of the lightened mood. "O.K. people! Let's go! If we hurry we may be able to catch our guys in action!" With that he hopped off his chair and walked out the door, the five spirit spies, and his loyal blue ogre following behind.

= = = = =

Hmmm," Koenma muttered to himself. "We must have just missed them." He watched the crowd of demons slowly disperse, most of them talking about the matches that day.

"Stupid team Urameshi. I'm gunna be payin' Gull for months now..."

"That match with Jin was Awesome! Did you see that explosion?"

"I can't believe a stupid bunch of humans..."

"I can see that your team is a favorite." Enya remarked sarcastically.

"This is bad" Ivy said. Ivy was one of those sweet, simple people who wanted to save the world. She never killed if she could help it, but she was no weakling. When she fought she gave it everything she had. She also possessed the power of telepathy which allowed her to move things with her mind and levitate.

"This is very bad." Josie agreed. Josie was one of those hyper, insane people who wanted to _rule_ the world. Her fighting was often spastic, ending in several knockouts. She did have a solemn side, but rarely showed it.

"Do you think we should go check on them?" Ivy asked. "I mean...they probably could use some healing."

Koenma nodded. "Right. Follow me." The toddler led the way to a large building about a fifteen-minute walk from the arena.

"May I help you, sir?" asked a bored looking demon at the front desk.

"We are here to see team Urameshi." Koenma said.

"Oooooohhhh, you must be the midget owner I've heard so much about!" She stopped looking bored and leaned over the desk to get a better look at the half-pint ruler. Then she noticed the girls in the background and giggled. "Goin' to reward them for a good fight I see. Third floor, room 325." She winked. "Have fun."

"Right." Koenma said barely hiding an amused grin and started toward the elevator. The rest of the group followed, with Ivy and Nova holding Josie by the arms to keep her from knocking out the demon at the front desk. They all made it to the elevator without any K.O.s but it was a near thing.

As the elevator door closed Koenma burst out laughing, only to get a death glare from all four sprit spies. Noric couldn't help it. He laughed too. That got _him_ a death glare from the sprit spies.

"The nerve of that woman!" Josie said. "Why didn't you guys let me knock her out?" she turned to Nova and Ivy.

"Because we can't afford to make a big scene. Besides, if we had denied it do you think she would have believed us? I don't." Enya said surprising them all. Enya was a full-blooded steel demon (A/N meaning her main element was based in metals i.e.: fire is Hiei's main element, ice is Yukina's etc.) and the only member of Nova's team that Noric didn't understand. She rarely spoke and hardly ever smiled. She was a cold and emotionless fighter, who didn't care who she killed as long as they were an enemy. Off the battlefield, however, she was your stereotypical, bossy healer. To Noric she was a living, breathing contradiction. That's all, he figured, that he needed to know.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened allowing them all to step onto the third floor. "Let's see," Koenma muttered. "Room 323...324... and 325."

He knocked twice and entered without waiting for someone to answer the door. The room was in a state of absolute chaos. Kurama was lying on the couch, nearly unconscious, Yuske was being "treated" by a girl with short light brown hair, Kuwabara was drooling over a girl with blue hair while she tried to treat his wounds, Hiei was sitting in a window looking at the whole scene with a faint sardonically amused smile on his face, and Botan ran from person to person like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Botan finally saw Koenma in her third rotation around the room. "Oh! Koenma, sir! Thank goodness you're here! But...who-? Nova!" She grabbed Nova's arm and pulled her over to Kurama on the couch. "You need to help him. He's implanted the death seed in himself and he's too weak to get it out alone."

Nova. What could he say about Nova? She was his twin sister. She was smart, strong in body and will, kind, calm and in-charge (though she sometimes acted a little too much like Josie for his comfort), brave... she did, however, tend to have a temper shorter than Koenma. Her fighting was smooth and accurate. She could fight with a sword, a stave, daggers, and her bare hands. However, daggers were her weapon of choice. There was also her gift. She could manipulate, grow, kill, and control almost any plant she came across.

Noric had a gift too. With animals. When he was hurt any animal within a five-mile radius came to help him in any way they could. He could understand them, and they could understand him. (That was the main reason he was a vegetarian.)

"A death seed? Don't you generally plant those in the enemy?" Josie asked from behind Nova.

"He was desperate." Botan answered.

"Right." Nova said and knelt down beside the couch. "First we need to get his shirt off. You! What's your name?" She asked the girl with short brown hair.

"Um... K- Kaykoe." She stammered.

"Kaykoe, go get me some hot water, and a washcloth, please?" As Kaykoe walked away Nova finally pulled off Kurama's shirt.

His entire chest was a gory mess of dried blood, mixed with the paint that had held him paralyzed. Multiple little cuts ran across his chest, most scabbing over. His arm, though, was the worst off. It was still bleeding sluggishly and the death seed had taken a firm root in his muscle.

"Here." Kaykoe said setting a bowl of hot water and a washcloth next to Nova on the floor.

"Thanks." Nova said distractedly. She took the washcloth and began to clean the blood from around Kurama's arm wound.

Kurama made a small noise of pain.

"So you _are_ conscious?" Nova asked.

"Barely." Came the quiet reply.

"Good. I need you to hang on for a bit longer though, Ok?"

Kurama gave a small nod.

"So you planted the death seed in your arm?" Nova asked. She sounded like she was trying to give him something to focus on other than the fact that there was a deadly plant coursing through his body.

"Yes." Came the weak reply.

"Just for future reference, you're _supposed_ to plant the death seed in your _opponent_. _Not_ in yourself." She said jokingly.

Kurama smiled tiredly, "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Nova placed her hands over Kurama's wound. "This is going to hurt a bit." She warned him then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

It was a few moments before anything happened. Then slowly, the death plant's leaves began to shrink and the vine- like branches pulled themselves back into Kurama's skin. Kurama's face was bone white and his teeth were clenched against the pain. Finally the last green tendrils disappeared from view as Nova gathered them back into the seed.

"This is going to hurt the most." She warned him, and stuck her thumb and forefinger into the cut to pull out the seed. A split second later the marble-sized seed was sitting in her palm while Kurama took deep breaths on the couch.

"You're lucky." Nova told him quietly. "If it had been any closer to your heart you would have died in the ring."

Kurama just closed his eyes and rested his head against the arm of the couch.

Nova sighed and stood. "He'll be fine. He should probably avoid using that arm for a while, though"

"Thank you, Nova." Botan said.

"You're welcome." Nova answered with a small smile.

"What are you four doing here?" Yuske asked from the floor.

"Well, hello to you too." Josie said dryly.

"Ignore Josie." Ivy said. "She's just upset about something the demon at the front desk said."

"You know, Koenma sir," Nova said thoughtfully, "I've been thinking about why we're here-"

"Well don't." Koenma interrupted. Then muttered, "It's never been your strong point."

Nova's jaw dropped in outrage.

_Uh-oh_ Noric thought. "Nova?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, _please_ don't turn him into a living trellis again." Ivy begged.

"Remember who signs our checks." Josie cautioned.

"Sic em, girl." Enya said.

"ENYA!" They yelled. Enya shrugged.

All the sudden Nova got this _look_ on her face. Somewhere between an evil grin and a smirk, with her eyes glittering. When Nova got the _look_ it usually meant she had an idea. One that was usually followed by someone yelling "Hit the deck!" or "Duck and cover!"

Nova calmly walked over to a terrified Koenma. After she had first used him as a trellis, it had taken him months before he could go within ten feet of a plant and not panic. She squatted down to his level, looked him in the eye, and said, "Koenma, I'm not going to do this job. If we spy on the competition, doesn't that make us cheaters? I have enough respect for the detectives to let them do this on their own. They're big boys. They don't need our help. So I think I'm going to sit this one out, Ok?" She gave Koenma a smile that made Noric's blood run cold. He never wanted that smile aimed at him.

Koenma nodded shakily. "W-What ever you say, N-Nova."

Nova's smile changed from Oh-my-god-she's-going-to-kill-me mode to a mischievous curve of her lips. She took Koenma's hat off his head and began to run her fingers around the edge. As they watched vines began to grow on the hat, coating it with the green of leaves and buds. She put the hat back on as the first bud burst into huge white flowers. Moonflowers, Nova's favorite.

"Lighten up Koenma." She said grinning. "And don't worry. Moonflowers don't bite." She turned to Noric and said, "I'm heading home. I'll see you in a little while. Yuske," she looked at the sprit detective. "Good luck. I'd help, but I honestly think you can do this on your own."

"Thanks" Yuske said and gave her a thumbs-up.

"See you girls later!" She called to her team, then left shutting the door behind her.

Koenma's knees gave way and he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"He fainted." Ivy said. (Nobody really cared)

"Well, _that_ was interesting." Josie said. Everyone privately agreed. That's when Noric noticed Kurama on the couch. He was sitting straight up, staring at Koenma. At is _hat_ more accurately. He had the strangest look on his face. A mixture of shock, sadness, a careful, tender kind of joy, all over a look of dazed remembering.

_What on earth...?_ Noric wondered.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

FL: Oooohhhh! A cliffie!

IL: Well, kind of. Not a very good one.

FL: It's still a cliffie!

IL: whatever you say. Please review!

FL: yes! Please review!


	3. In which Lianna is revealed

Firelung06: ::Sniff:: ::Sob:: No reviews?

Icelung06: Bummer

FL: Yeah.... Ah well....

IL: Anyway, here's your next chapter.

FL: This is where the point of view thing really kicks in sooooooo..... The "I" in this chapter is Nova.

Disclaimer: I/We don't own YYH. I/We only own Nova, Noric, Enya, Ivy, and Josie.

I silently fumed as I pulled weeds from the garden. That stupid toddler! How dare he! I mess up on one mission, _just one_, and he fires me! OH- not just me though, he fires my _entire team_, saying that they've picked up bad habits of endangering their lives _from me_!

Flashback

"What do you mean an early retirement'? I'm only fifteen, Koenma, sir."

"Nova... I'm asking you and your team to turn in all of your equipment."

"You're firing me." I said quietly. "No," I corrected, "you're firing _us_." I swept my arm back, gesturing to Ivy, Josie, and Enya behind me.

Koenma nodded.

I couldn't believe it. One screw up. Once, and I was fired. I didn't speak as I put my communication mirror and other assorted gadgets on Koenma's desk. Enya followed, then Josie and Ivy. When we were done there was a good-sized pile of gear on top of his desk.

"What? No armored car?" Yuske had asked.

That's right. As if being fired wasn't bad enough, he had the spirit detectives there too. All four of them.

I sent Yuske a glare that would have brought a lesser man to his knees.

I slowly opened the door and my team walked out. I paused before leaving to look at Koenma. I felt numb. Not angry, not sad, just... numb. Everything seemed surreal. I slowly turned and walked out, shutting the door softly behind me.

End flashback

I hadn't been angry then, but I was now. I wanted to strangle that stupid pacifier- sucking midget with my own two hands.

_-Violence won't solve anything. -_ Lianna's voice said.

_-It'll sure make me fell better. -_ I replied.

Lianna. The sprit of an elf that had sent herself into the human world before she died. She was where I got my gift with plants from. She lived inside me now. She inside me, and her brother, Luke, inside of Noric, giving him his gift with animals. Lianna was very much a pacifist.

Lianna sighed. _-Nova, be careful or you'll pull up the flowers!-_

I realized I had strayed dangerously close to pulling up a clown violet. I sat back and wiped my forehead with my wrist.

"Nova!" I heard my mother call.

"Yeah, mom?" I yelled back.

"You have some visitors!"

"Visitors?" I asked myself.

_-Maybe it's the team. -_ Lianna said.

"Maybe." I answered aloud.

I stood, brushing off my back end and wiping my dirt covered hands on my jeans. Then I walked out of the warm, early summer day into the cool, dark house. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust before...

I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" all four spirit detectives were standing in my living room.

"It's nice to see you again too." Yuske said.

I didn't respond.

"Look we realize you don't want anything to do with us, but we need some information."

"You need some information." I stated in disbelief. "I thought you could go in blind and still come out on top. Isn't that why my services became unnecessary?" Kuwabara looked slightly confused at my wording.

"Koenma suggested we come here." Yuske said.

I just looked at him. Did he think that made it better? Did he think that I would suddenly jump up and help just because Koenma said so? Boy was he in for a rude awakening.

"News flash, Urameshi. In case you hadn't noticed, I don't work for Koenma any more! I don't have to do anything he says! Your answer is no."

Yuske's eyebrows snapped together in a frown. "What?"

"Did I stutter? I said no."

Yuske opened his mouth to speak.

"No."

He tried again

"No."

And again.

"No! I could do this all day, you know."

"NOVA!" I heard a voice yell from the garage, "Where did you hide that Phillip's head screwdriver?" Noric came walking in, wiping his oily hands on a rag.

I rolled my eyes. "I put it back where it belongs Noric."

"You know I can't find...um, hello." He said.

The detectives greeted him in return .

"What are you guys doing here?" Noric asked.

"We need some information but she won't tell us cause she feels unnecessary." Kuwabara said.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Well... that's what she said." Kuwabara stammered, turning red.

"Unnecessary is a whole five syllables, Kuwabara! Wow, I'm impressed!" Yuske said.

"Perhaps there's more to Kuwabara's statement than that." Kurama said, and turned his green eyes toward me. "Do you feel unnecessary'?"

"If I do its Golden Boy's fault." I said pointing to Yuske. "Look, I have stuff to do so, if you'll excuse me." I turned and walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Sorry about that." I heard Noric say. "She's been like that..." and the rest was muffled. _Traitor_, I thought.

I took a shower and changed clothes. I had made plans earlier to meet my team for lunch and decided I didn't want to go covered in dirt. I pulled on a blue tank top and a par of blue jeans with the knees blown out, then pulled my hair into a braid. I grabbed my purse and was down the stairs.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yes?" I heard mom yell from the kitchen.

"I'm heading out to meet the girls for lunch." I poked my head in the swinging door to see Noric, Yuske, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara eating sandwiches at the kitchen table.

"O.k., just be home for dinner." She said.

"Right." I turned to leave, fighting the urge to gag.

I grabbed my keys (yes, keys) and headed for the garage. There was my pride and joy, my motor scooter. A little dorky, I know, but it was better than riding the bus everywhere. It was hunter green with little flecks of silver in the paint. I had gotten it for my fifteenth birthday, almost a year ago.

I put on my helmet on and pushed my bike out into the driveway. Even if all else failed, Josie, Ivy, and Enya would always be there to listen. _We may not be a team of sprit spies anymore, but we are friends._

_-You will always have me as well. -_ Lianna reminded me.

_-And I will always have you.-_I echoed.

I mounted, turned on the motor, and left Noric, the detectives, and my troubles (at least temporarily) in the dust.

IL: Cool. I really liked that end part about "leaving them in the dust"

FL: Really?

IL: Really, really.

FL: Awwwwwww...thanks. ::Blushes::

IL: ::thinks: Score Icelung! Brownie points!::

FL: ::eye twitches:: I heard that.

IL: Ooops. I should probably start running now, right?

FL: You have to the count of three. Please review. One...two...

IL: ::runs for his life::

FL: ...Three. ::Evil grin::


End file.
